Married life is rollercoaster
by xxInuYashaxKagomefanxx
Summary: Miles and Maya are now adults who are out of college and are living on their own. Miles is finally decided to propose to her and he is ready to start a life and a family with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that I wrote about Matlingsworth and their married life together. It has a few Zoemund moments.**

Maya was 23 year and Miles was 24 years old. Maya was professional cellist. Miles was a businessman, nothing big or top shot. They were now living together with Frankie, Winston, Hunter, and Arlene.

It was a week before Christmas Eve and Miles along with Frankie and Winston were at the mall to pick up the engagement ring that he order a few weeks ago.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.," said Miles. Still angry at Winston about spilling the beans to Frankie about his plan of proposing to Maya.

"Come on, I already swear that I won't tell Maya.," said Frankie.

"Just like you swear that you will keep my anniversary gift from Maya a secret.," Miles remind her, still a little pissed.

"That was an accident. An accident that I learn from.," replied Frankie

"You better learn from it.," said Miles.

Then they arrived at the jewelry store and Miles walks up to the cashier.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up a ring. The name is Miles Hollingsworth.,"

The cashier nodded and went to a room then got the engagement. She gave it to Miles. "Here you go sir.,"

Miles wrote a check to the cashier. "I am finally finish paying the ring.,"

"So, when are you planning on popping the question?," asked Frankie.

"Some day in December.," answered Miles

"Come on, can you give a specific date.," smiled Frankie

"No, because you know way too much already, plus you have already told Hunter, Arlene, and our parents.," said Miles.

"Could I atleast she how the ring looks like?," begged Frankie

Miles should her the ring. The diamond was blue and around it was little small white diamond.

"It so pretty.," said Frankie

When Miles arrived to home. He put his ring in his drawer of his small desk in his room. Where his phone charger is along with other business formers.

The next day in the morning. Everyone was sleeping. Miles and Maya were sleeping in their room and Miles had his arm around her. The Maya started to open her eyes and freak out when she saw the time.

"OH MY GOSH! I"M GONNA BE LATE FOR REHEARSAL!," yelled Maya in a panic which cause everyone in the apartment to wake up. Maya quickly got up and got dress before Miles can even get out of bed.,"

She sees her phone. "Fuck my phone is almost at zero percent.," Maya looks everywhere for her phone charger. "Miles I am going use your phone charger, if you don't mind.,"

Maya was about to open his drawer but Miles quickly kiss to prevent from seeing the ring. Maya return the kiss then Miles stick his tongue in Maya's mouth. While they fight for dominance, Miles use that time to get the ring out of his drawers.

Then Maya pull away. "As much as I hate to leave things unfinished but that a reason why I overslept in the first place and now I am running late.," Maya grab his phone charger and left in a rush.

Maya quickly ate breakfast and put on her shoes. Maya gave Miles a quick kiss on the lips before quickly leaving.

Hunter saw her leaving in her car. "Woah! she got ready less than 15 minutes. Now that's a record.,"

"Do you think she will make it on time?," asked Arlene

"Depends, if she has only runs into green lights then she is fine but if she only hits red lights then she is screwed.," answered Hunter.

"So you're spending Christmas and Christmas Eve with her family?," asked Frankie

"Yeah, I mean it's not just Christmas Eve but it's her Birthday too. I think she will want to spent her Birthday with her family. Plus Maya wants to see her new baby nephew," said Miles

"So that just leaves me and Winston with mom and dad. great," said Frankie with a disappointed tone. Then she looks at Hunter and smiles at him.

"Forget it Frankston, we already promise Arlene's family to be there for the holidays and even if we didn't promise then, it will still be a no because there is no way I'm not missing a trip to Japan. It's anime captial.," said Hunter

"Are you planning on proposing on her birthday?," asked Arlene

"Why do you say that?," asked Miles mysterious.

"Well, like you said that Christmas Eve is also her Birthday and proposal rate increase during the holidays.," smiled Arlene

"Shut up.," said Miles and then left to go to work.

Two days later, Hunter and Arlene already left for Japan. While Winston and Frankie were up to leave in a few hours. Maya had a show to perform but it will started early then most times since today was Christmas Eve and she didn't have to perform tomorrow because of Christmas.

Miles got out of work early and decide to see Maya perform. When the performance was over he decide to wait for Maya at the lobby with red roses.

"You made it.," Maya said all happily and gave a hug and a kiss to her sexy boyfriend.

"I wouldn't mess it for the world. Happy Birthday, cute stuff," said Miles and handed her the roses. "So, I found a nice place we can have brunch then we can go back home to get our bags and drive to your parents' house.,"

"Sounds like a plan.," smiled Maya and gave him a peck on the lips. They put their arms around each other and went out for brunch then went to their apartment to get their bags and drove to Maya's parents place for Christmas.

When they arrived. Katie greed her sister with joy. "Maya, it's been so long since the last time I saw you.,"

"Same, now let me see my new baby nephew.," said Maya all happy. Jake transfer the baby to her arms. "Katie, he has your eyes. Miles, come and look.,"

Miles walk towards Maya and smiled at Katie and Jake's newborn baby. "Do you want to hold him?," Katie asked him.

"I don't know.," respond Miles.

"Come on the worse thing that Nathan will do is cry. Plus he just fall asleep. Don't you dare drop him.," said Jake.

Miles looks at them and smiles. "Sure.," Maya then transfer baby Nathan to Miles's arms. Nathan woke up and Miles was worried that he will start crying but he didn't. Nathan just look at him and smiled. Katie couldn't help but giggled a little.

Miles was happy that Katie finally started being more nicer to him, along with her parents. Ever since the hit and run incident that happen when they were sophomores, Maya's family haven't been pleased with him especially her older brother, Carter. They thought that he will do anything but get her into trouble, break her heart or both. Plus Carter walked in on him and Maya, cuddling together in Maya's bed, naked. The day when he made a surprise visited for Maya's high school graduation. If it wasn't for his wife then Carter would have told Maya's parents about them having sex.

Speaking of the devil, Carter came in with his wife, Caitlin and his son, Danny came to the living room.

Carter hug both of his sisters and greeted his new baby nephew and Jake. While he gave a cold hello to Miles.

Then Maya's parents came and wish her Happy Birthday with a cake that had 24 candles on it. Maya blow out the candles and they all had Christmas Eve dinner and cake. Then everyone gave Maya her birthday present.

"Okay, Nathan is finally falling asleep so I am going use this as my advantage to get at least a few minutes of sleep as well, before he wakes up again.," said Jake. Katie nods in agreement and they go upstairs.

Then Carter carry Danny. "Come on, it's time for you to go to bed or Santa isn't coming since he knows when you are awake.," Then Caitlin follow them upstairs which left Maya and Miles all alone.

"We should go upstairs and get some sleep as well.," said Maya while heading the stairs.

"Wait, I thought maybe to check out the town's Christmas light since it's a Christmas Eve tradition for me.," said Miles

Since the town's light were close to Matlin's house. It wasn't cold for December even if it was snowing.

"Wow these lights are beautiful.," said Maya amazed

"Agreed, in my opinion there even prettier than before.," said Miles

"So, you never told me why you go here at Christmas Eve?," asked Maya.

Miles took a deep breath. "When I was eight, my dad and his business partner at the time got invited to Christmas Eve party. Since my dad really want to impressed the people who invited them and I ruined the last Christmas Eve party. He decided that it will be the best if I stay home and my family agreed. So I end spending Christmas Eve alone since the housekeeper went out of the country for Christmas Eve, if she didn't then she would have took me to spent Christmas Eve with her. After finish "It's Wonderful Life" for the third time, I decide to go to see the town lights. I walk there despite the fact it was freezing. I got hot chocolate, christmas cookies, and chicken sandwich along with fries from a fast food restaurant cross the street of the town's light. While I was about to cross the street, I notice a dog following me. He look hunger since he was smelling the bag of food that I had. I gave him a fries and he still followed me. We saw all the towns lights together. I decide to take him home with me. I gave him the dog food we had leftover from when my family help out the animal shelter. If I didn't go to see the town light's then I would have spent Christmas Eve alone.,"

"What happened to the dog?," asked Maya

"I convinced my parents to keep it and I named him, Scrappy. He lived with us until I was 10. My dad gave him to the animal shelter because I was playing fetch with him while my parents were outside having cookout with my dad's boss and his wife. Then Scrappy run up to them because he want streaks and little did we both know that the boss's wife is allergic to dogs. My dad like always, he told me that I ruin everything and as punishment he took my dog back to the animal shelter and he shift me off to Sweden for boarding school..," Then Miles frozen. "He died a few months later after being put in the animal shelter.,"

Maya gave Miles a sorry look. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you.,"

"It really was but atleast I have you, which is why I brought you here.," said Miles; then knee down on one knee. "Look, I know we may fight a lot and we have hit many dumps in the road but that doesn't change the fact I love you. You are the only girl that I ever love. So what I'm trying to say, Maya Matlin will you marry me?," Miles pull out the ring.

Maya was speechless at first but finally found the words to say. "YES! Miles I will marry you.,"

Miles got up then hug her and spin her around and then they shared a passionate kissed. They walk back home. When they arrived at the house and took off their shoes and coats..

"Maya, I got you, your birthstone but if you don't like the stone or the ring, we can always go back and return it; to get you the engagement ring of your dreams.," said Miles.

"No, it's perfect. I haven't seen a better ring than this," Maya responded happily and gave Miles a kiss on the lips. Miles return the kiss and it slowly turn into a makeout session. Miles pull her closer to him and they ended up making out on the floor of the livingroom floor. Miles was on his back while Maya was on top of him but that didn't last long. Miles pull 180 and next thing Maya knew she was on her back. Maya felt Miles's lip on her neck. Maya bit her lip from keeping herself from moaning, not wanting her family to find out what they were up to. Their moment of fun didn't last long when Maya heard someone clearing her throat. She quickly push Miles off her. Her face turn red an embarrassment along with Miles.

"Katie, what are you doing here?," asked Maya still embarrassed.

"I can ask you, guys the same thing or should I say what are you, guys are doing. I forgot the diaper baby bag in the kitchen. You are lucky that it was me, than mom, dad, or Carter that saw what I saw.," said Katie and got the diaper then she went upstairs.

A few minutes later Miles and Maya went upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning the couple were woken up by Danny who was knocking on the door, telling them to wake up to open presents.

After opening up the presents. Maya and Miles finally decide to make the announcement.

"Since we are all here I guess this is the perfect time to tell you, guys. Miles and I are engage.," said Maya and showed her family, the engagement ring.

Katie and Caitlin quickly hug Maya and congratulated both of them. While Maya's parents hug them both and welcome Miles with open arms. Carter, however pretended to be happy for Maya's sake. They stay for a few hours until driving back home since they knew that they will have the whole apartment for themselves for the whole day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late upload, I've been really busy with school.**

Miles and Maya finally arrived home. Maya barely took a step in the apartment before Miles picks her up bridal style causing Maya to drop the bags.

"Miles, what are you doing?," asked Maya with a giggled.

"Well, we are engaged to be married and a wedding is a lot of work to do. So I think we should get start it right away since we have the apartment for ourselves today. It gives us a perfect time to practice for our honeymoon.," said Miles with a seducing tone. Miles kick the door of their apartment door close and started to head up to the livingroom couch.

"Stop.," said Maya with a giggled. Miles did as he was told and stop walking. "Remember last time when we lost track of time and Hunter end up walking in on us. Which is why he sold our old couch and brought a new one. He didn't even explain why he brought a new couch to Arlene and Frankie because he was too embarrassed to tell what he saw us do. That is something that I do not like to repeat.,"

"Good point.," said Miles then he walks to their bedroom while he was still carrying here. Once they arrived to their bedroom, he kick the door of their bedroom door close. He gently lay Maya on the bed and he gently lay on top of Maya while still supporting his weight.

Maya wrap her hands around his neck and started making out with him. Her hands slowly made it toward his back. He felt like Maya was trying to take off his shirt. He help her by getting on his knees and took off his shirt and Maya use that time to take off her shirt.

Miles started kissing her neck then he started kissing her chest then stomach. He started to unbutton her pants and took them off. They continuing on making out until Miles started to take off his pants. Now they are only with their underwear. Miles felt Maya's hand on his butt. He groan when he felt her squeeze his butt. Maya sat up and unclasp her bra then Maya started to moan when she felt Miles's soft lips on her breast.

Then Miles move to her stomach and took off her panties. Her heart started beating and started to moan his name when she felt Miles's tongue in her opening. Miles then meet up with Maya's lips. Miles felt Maya pushing him off her so she can be on top which cause them to off the bed. They both giggle then Maya sucking on Miles's neck enough to leave a mark then on his nipple which cause Miles to do nothing moan her name. Then Maya stop and started to take off his boxers and started started sucking on his personal area which cause Miles to moan like crazy. It's been awhile since Maya has been like this, maybe it's because they are engage or they have the whole apartment to themselves.

Maya then made her way to Miles's lips. Miles pull a 180 on her and now he was in control. Miles then up the drawer and look for a condom.

"Fuck, I forgot to buy condoms.," said Miles

"I'm on the pill, if you haven't forgotten.," responded Maya

Miles smiled at her. "Really? What happened to no glove, no love?,"

"That was before we become engage and plus you are turning me on too much that I hate to leave things unfinished.," said Maya.

Maya felt Miles inside of her. "Faster.,"

Miles started to groan when he felt Maya's nails on his back. The faster he went, he felt Maya's nails sink deeper in his back.

Maya was so happy that they had the apartment all to themselves or Hunter, Arlene, Frankie, and Winston would hear nothing but moans and giggles from them especially her. Whenever her and Miles had sex and they were in the apartment, she try to stay as quiet as possible can despite the fact Miles didn't give a fuck if they heard them or not.

Miles collapse right next to her then he pull Maya close to him. "Wow, you've been holding back because I haven't you act like this since the days we use to visit each other in college. I remember we've even broke my bed. That was very awkward conversation to have with my droom adviser. Is it because we got engage.," smiled Miles.

"No, its because we have the apartment all by ourselves. I try not to be so loud since last time, Winston and Hunter make fun of us by making moans sounds every time they saw us.," said Maya

"So do you know the date to have our wedding?," asked Miles

"I don't know, I think it will be nice to have our wedding on Valentine's day but we have only a less than few months to set it up. So I think we can have a wedding in May, June, or July.," answered Maya.

"Having a wedding in Valentine's day sounds romantic but February is still cold which means we have dress decent enough for the winter and people may have car trouble since driving in the winter is a big pain in the ass. I think it should be in June or July. Well we have a lot of time to think about what day we are getting married since we've been engage for a day but one thing I do know is I'm shaving.," said Miles

Maya pull close to him and started touching his face. "No, I love your facial hair, it makes you look so mature and I love how your facial hair feels when it touches my skins; just don't let it grow too much that makes you look like a hippie. I like how it looks like right now.,"

Then she gave him a peck on the lips. "Since we are about to get married which means I'm hoping our family might get bigger than just being the two of us. I know this seems too sooner but I'm talking about when we have our own place and have good jobs since I'm only an understudy for the orchestra and play for a bar for not very much, you got a job that barely provides for both of us when I don't have any money on me which makes me feel bad about it sometimes.,"

"Maya, don't worry about me paying your expense since it's our money not just mines and I know if this was the other way around you would have done the same.," Miles gave Maya a kiss on her forehead. "So, how big do you want our family to be?,"

"I want a big family like about 4 to 5 kids and I don't want them to have a big age gap. I barely grew up with Carter. I was barely starting school when he was already about to finish high school while even if I did hang out a lot with Katie growing up but we only spent one year of high school together before she left off to college and she left in my darkest times.," said Maya in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry that you have to grow through that. I can't imagine losing your first love like that.," said Miles with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, freshman year wasn't my year.," Maya then quickly change the subject when she felt like she was about to cry. "So I already told you how big I want our family to be but what about you?,"

"I don't know. I'm just going see what happens and if we have more than four kids or less, I will be happy either way. One thing do know is if we have kids, I hope that they look like you.,"

"Me? Why can't they look like you?," asked Maya all flirty

"You are better looking than me.," said Miles and flash he flirty smile.

"How about the boys look like you while the girls look me. I also want a pet pig," said Maya.

"I like that idea of yours, however do you know how many guys I have to keep my eye on if my girls look like you. Also a pet pig? I guess bacon is off limits in this house," There was a moment of silent. "I'm starving. Do you want to go out somewhere or just stay home and have takeout.,"

"Takeout, since I'm way too comfortable to get up. Who knew the floor of your bedroom was so comfortable.," said Maya while cuddling Miles.

"Pizza or chinese?," asked Miles while grabbing his phone.

"Pizza," said Maya without giving it a second thought. "Ever since I found meat in my chinese rice just the thought of eating chinese food makes sick.,"

"Pizza it is.," Then Miles gave Maya a quick kiss on the lips.

While waiting for the pizza. Miles and Maya decide to go for another quick round before the pizza got here.

They were making out when the doorbell rings. Miles got up and put on his boxers and undershirt.

He gave the pizza guy a 50. "Here keep the change.,"

The pizza guy was shocked when Miles said that. "Are you sure about this?,"

"Yes, consider this as a late Christmas gift.," said Miles and close the door. Maya then came in with a rope. "I'm so happy that the pizza finally got here because I am starving.," then she look at Miles. "I guess making love works up in appetite.," Then grabs a slice of pizza.

Then Maya notice the pizza was just plain cheese. "Really no half cheese and half pepperoni.,"

"First off all, we might get a pet pig so I should stop eating anything that is made from a pig and second if I'm planning on getting lucky after dinner then I shouldn't eat anything with meat on it. Since I doubt you want to kiss me if I have meat breath.," said Miles and gives Maya a peck on the lips. "So our kids that we will have hopefully in the future, will they be vegetarians or not?,"

Maya put her pizza aside. "I don't have no problem with you eating meat so I will have no problem with them being vegetarians or not. It's a hard decision to make and not everyone can be a vegetarian.,"

Miles put his pizza aside. "Then that will mean you are going to be a wonderful mother.," Then kiss Maya which she happily returned it. Maya slowly took of her rope and it drop to the ground. Miles lifted her up on the counter and took off his shirt.

"Oh my-," Miles and Maya heard someone behind them. They both turn around to see Frankie in shocked. Maya quickly put on her rope.

"Hey Frankie, how was your trip.," said Maya all nervous and her face was red.

"It was fine until I walk in on this.," said Frankie still a little gross out. "So did you got your Christmas present?,"

Maya then smile and showed off her ring. "YES!

"Oh my god. Arlene and I are so taking you go to have a girls night once she gets home.," smiles Frankie and hugs Maya. "However even if I'm happy that you guys are happy but I will be more happy if you, guys take your happiness to the bedroom when you, guys a little too excited.,"

"You walk in on them?," Winston asking just coming in with the bags. "I remember when Miles and I were roommates in college, I forgot that Maya was visiting, and I didn't see the sock at the door then there they were in Miles's bed getting it on.,"

"So did you, guys set a date yet?," asked Frankie.

"Not yet, but we think the wedding will happen someday in the summer.," said Miles

"Are you going to invited them?," asked Frankie, referring to her parents.

"Why should I? They don't give a fuck about me. I want to be happy, when I get married, and I don't know if that will be possible if their here. If I invited mom and I know that she gonna have dad tag along when dad is around me then I'm going to do something crazy, it's going to ruin our wedding night.," then he puts his arm around Maya. "I want our wedding night to be the happiest day of our life.,"

"They change, Miles. Just give them another chance or just give mom and you will-,"

Miles interrupted Frankie. "I gave them more than another chance and I always end up regretting it. I'm done with both of them since mom choose him over me.,"


End file.
